movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan,
|studio = Pixar Animation Studios Disney Animation Studios Warner Animation Group New Line Cinema Legendary Pictures Nickelodeon Movies Blue Sky Studios Youtube Poop Studios |distributor = Disney Warner Bros. Pictures Paramount Pictures 20th Century Fox |released = December 30th, 2019 (USA/Canada/Japan/China) |caption = Theatrical Release Poster |starring = Patrick Warburton Dwayne Johnson Tom Kenny Kevin Hart Richard Kind Frank Welker Kath Soucie Jim Carrey John Cena Jason Sudeikis Jack Black Seth Green Jim Cummings Jackie Chan JonTron Eric Stonestreet Martin Lawrence Ashton Kutcher Will Smith Cree Summer Clancy Brown Josh Brolin Josh Gad Ray Romano Chris Pratt Seth MacFarlane Tara Strong Kevin James Hynden Walch |director = Steven Spielberg |producer = Tom Cruise |executive_producer = TBA |writer = Jim Henson |screenwriter = Jonathan Krisel |story = Bill Murray |based_on = TBA |narrator = Jim Cummings |music = Marc Shaiman Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |songs = Scott Wittman Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |runtime = TBA |country = USA Canada Japan China |language = English Japanese Chinese |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |rating = |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = Tom and Jerry: Requiem For Camp Lazlo (2019) Camp Lazlo: How We End Camp (2019) |followed = Rocko's Revenge (2019) Surly And Buddy: The Movie (2020) }} Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, & Open Season: Hairspary is a 2019 American/Canadian/Japanese/Chinese Animated Crossover Fantasy Musical Romance Comedy Film. Plot: The Film Begins, Donkey Kong and his Friends Super-Dee-Duper Amazing Adventure in Africa Savannah. Donkey Kong and his Friends we Fun of Savannah. But Evil Villain Thanos, Kylo Ren, Ridley has killed the Japan and Ice Age. Donkey Kong When the Evil Villain Kills Thanos, Kylo Ren, and Ridley and Next Adventure. Voice Cast: * Patrick Warburton as Donkey Kong * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Tom Kenny as Zig, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Heffer * Richard Kind as Tom "Thomas" Cat * Frank Welker as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Jim Carrey as Butch * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee, Lions, Tigers, Elephants, Warthogs, Meerkats, Zebras, Water Buffalos, Hyenas, Wildebeests, Flamingos, Parrots, Lovebirds, Ostriches, Leopards, Crocodiles, Monkeys, Baboons, Gazelles, Aardvarks, Animals, Narrator * Jackie Chan as Bob * Kevin Hart as Bernie * JonTron as Pat * Eric Stonestreet as Stan * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliot, Chef Heimlich McMuesli * Cody Cameron as Mr. Wheenie * Will Smith as Popeye * Cree Summer as Cheshire Cat, Marla Heffalump, Donnie * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo, Clam, Rocko, Spunky * Mr. Lawrence as Edward, Dave and Ping-Pong, Filburt * Jeff Bennett as Raj, Samson, Bud, Stereo * Steve Little as Chip and Skip, Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted, Larrison, Ignatious * James Arnold Taylor as Milt * Jason Marsden as Wilbert * Scott Menville as Lemuel, Harold * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Billy West as Ren and Stimpy * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward * Maurice LaMarche as Etno * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Wayne Knight as Jeff Heffalump * Tara Strong as Junior Heffalump * Bill Farmer as Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump * Kevin Michael Richardson as The King Of Heffalumps and Woozles * Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Charlie Adler, Bill Fagerbakke, Wayne Knight, Cree Summer, Jamil Walker Smith, and Toran Caudell as Heffalumps and Woozles * Trivia: * Rated PG for mild comic violence, threat, very mild bad language. * Running Time: 130 Minutes - 125 Minutes. * Release: December 30th, 2019 (USA/Canada/Japan/China). Songs: # We're Going At The Hairspray - Donkey Kong, Sharko, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy Mouse, Butch, Oggy, Jack, Bob, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee, Zig, Bernie, Popeye, Pat, Stan, Boog, Elliot, and Mr. Weenie # The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Ren, Stimpy, and African Chorus # Making a Hairspray - Jeff, Marla, Junior, Stan, Heff, Heffalumps, and Woozles # The Madness of You - The King Of Heffalumps and Woozles # Painting The Roses Red - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Donkey Kong, Sharko, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy Mouse, Butch, Oggy, Jack, Bob, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee, Zig, Bernie, Popeye, Pat, Stan, Boog, Elliot, and Mr. Weenie # Painting The Roses Red (Reprise) - Samson, Dave, Ping-Pong, Edward, Chip, Skip, Larry, Louie, Leonard, Liniment, Norman, Gordon, Ted, Harold, Milt, Larrison, Wilbert, Lemuel, Ignatious, Mort, Kirkpatrick, Bill, Maggot, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Chef McMuesli, and Nurse Leslie # What A Wonderful World - Ren and Stimpy # It Takes Two - Etno, Candy, Gorgious, Bud, and Stereo # The Characters In The Movie: Donkey Kong.png|''Donkey Kong'' Sharko.png|''Sharko'' Tom Cat.png|''Tom Cat'' Jerry Mouse.png|''Jerry Mouse'' Tuffy Mouse.png|''Tuffy Mouse'' Butch Cat.png|''Butch Cat'' Mr. Krabs.png|''Mr. Krabs'' Oggy Cat.png|''Oggy'' Jack Cat.png|''Jack'' Bob Bulldog.png|''Bob'' Joey Cockroach.png|''Joey'' Marky Cockroach.png|''Marky'' Dee Dee Cockroach.png|''Dee Dee'' Zig.png|''Zig'' Bernie.png|''Bernie'' Popeye.png|''Popeye'' Pat.png|''Pat'' Stan.png|''Stan'' Boog.png|''Boog'' Elliot.png|''Elliot'' Mr. Weenie.png|''Mr. Weenie'' DisneyCheshireCat.jpg|''Cheshire Cat'' Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping-Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward'' Chip and Skip.png|''Chip and Skip'' Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment.png|''Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment'' Norman Big Horn Sheep.png|''Norman'' Gordon Bear.png|''Gordon'' Ted Pig.png|''Ted'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert'' Lemuel Opossum.png|''Lemuel'' Ignatious Hedgehog.png|''Ignatious'' Mort Pelican.png|''Mort'' Kirkpatrick Persian Cat.png|''Kirkpatrick'' Bill Aardvark.png|''Bill'' Maggot (Camp Lazlo).png|''Maggot'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Scoutmaster Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Slinkman'' Chef Heimlich McMuesli.png|''Chef McMuesli'' Nurse Leslie.png|''Nurse Leslie'' Squidward.png|''Squidward'' Rocko Rama.png|''Rocko'' Heffer Wolfe.png|''Heffer'' Filburt Shellbach.png|''Filburt'' Spunky.png|''Spunky'' Ren Hoek.png|''Ren'' Stimpy.png|''Stimpy'' Etno Polino.png|''Etno'' Candy Caramella.png|''Candy'' Gorgious Klatoo.png|''Gorgious'' Bud Budiovitch.png|''Bud'' Stereo Monovici.png|''Stereo'' Animals from Percy the Park Keeper.png|''Animals'' Jeff & Marla.png|''Jeff and Marla'' Junior Heffalump.png|''Junior'' The King Of Heffalumps & Woozles.png|''The King Of Heffalumps and Woozles'' Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump.png|''Stan and Heff'' heffalumps & woozles.png|''Heffalumps and Woozles'' Donnie.png|''Donnie'' Trailers: Sneak Peeks: DVD Menu: Soundtrack: * Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, & Open Season: Hairspary/Soundtrack Transcript: * Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, & Open Season: Hairspary/Transcript Credits: * Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, & Open Season: Hairspary/Credits Follow-Up film: * Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, & Open Season: The Count Of Monte Cristo Category:Donkey Kong Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Popeye the Sailor Man Category:Pat and Stan Category:Open Season Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:American animated films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Legendary Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Youtube Poop Studios Category:Upcoming films Category:May 2020 Releases Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Tom Cruise Category:Films scores by Frank Wildhorn Category:Films scores by Charlie Brissette Category:Films scores by Tom Armbruster